Spending time in the outdoors has many documented benefits toward a person's mental and physical wellbeing however; going to the bathroom is not one of them. Supporting your body weight while squatting to relieve yourself is an issue for female recreationists every time nature calls and the issue plagues men when there is a need for a full bowel movement.
Experienced recreationists will look for a rock or downed tree to at least partially sit, while others may try to lean against the trunk of a standing tree for support. This can be helpful but has its share of problems; trees and rocks are home for various types of wildlife, including insects, snakes and small mammals which may sting, bite or at least surprise you at an inopportune time. Rocks may have sharp edges or a rough texture that can damage exposed tender skin. A broken tree branch may turn out to be a real life “pain in the behind” and some types of trees are also covered with sticky pitch or sap. Most typically, the ground around the base of a tree slopes upward to meet the trunk, if a person chooses to lean their back against the trunk for personal business, the laws of nature are in force and any liquid deposited on the slope will run downhill toward their feet.
Another issue that arises in high-use recreational areas and in protected wilderness areas is the requirement for recreationists to carry out any solid waste. People may rely on zip-lock bags or disposable bottles for transportation of the waste but must use a spade to pick up the waste and place it in the container. Industry does offer some portable “wag bags” which are a sealable bathroom bags having an absorbent liner to control fluids and smell. However the opening for a wag bag can be small and it may be difficult to accurately hit the opening while hovering over the ground.
Others have tried to address the portable outdoor toilet issue but have not managed to solve all of the challenges in a single product.
What is needed is a personal outdoor toilet system, that supports the user comfortably during a personal moment, that it is lightweight, easy to use and can be used with a wag bag.